


Mat Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Early Morning Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mat Love, Surprise Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.systematic-sinner (on Tumblr) asked:  "So uh I'm not sure if you'd be interested in doing this but how about some soft nsfw stuff with Mat? I just feel like he's really unappreciated yet he's so good. It's okay if you can't or don't want to I just wanted to see if it was possible."Honestly, Mat is one of my top fave dads in the game.  I couldn't just not write about him next.   So, here you go!





	Mat Fic

Mat felt himself slipping out a dream of sounds and colors that soon faded as his eyes opened to a blurry world.  There was something tickling his bare chest, that is what he could process as he woke up.  It was probably what had woke him up in the first place.  But oddly enough, it didn’t itch like something crawling over his skin.

His room was dim once his eyes focused and blinked a few times, with only the barest hints of morning light filtered through the curtains.  Sleep still clung to his mind desperately, before he took in a deep breath look over at the love of his life sharing his bed.

That same love that had his hand on Mat’s chest.  Those fingers belonging to the once-new arrival playing in the dips of muscles and teased his sides, making him chuckle.  There wasn’t a need of words just now.

Then those fingers grew bolder, and with a grin on the other’s face, they began to play with Mat’s nipples.  They flicked and teased, making him wake up even more with a soft murmur and closed eyes.  Not the worse way to wake up in his book.

Just as he was about to say something, most likely commenting the same, that second hand shushed him after moving out from the other dad’s propped up head.  He just continued to flash that smile of his.  Mat smiled back, keeping his eyes half-lidded as he felt those fingers continue to play with his perky and hardening nipples.  

It wasn’t full teasing, like they usually did during sex.  This was a mild version.  One to prolong and be enjoyed.  Mat did enjoy it very much.

He felt that nudge of heat in his lower stomach start up, though he was still very soft.  The other would have to do more than play with his nipples to actually get him hard, and honestly he was far more enjoying this.  He moaned lightly, closing his eyes once more to really enjoy the feeling.  The other dad had once offered to give him a massage before.  Such talented fingers.

Those same fingers soon moved away from his nipples and moved lower, dragging nails lightly against Mat’s chest until they reached the boxer waistband around his hips.

Without opening his eyes, Mat groaned and arched his hips up a bit, giving the go ahead with whatever else the other wanted to touch.  He continued to make soft sounds as his boxer’s were tugged down just enough to slip under his dick.  That same dick that was starting to stir to lift in anticipation.

The fingers teased up the shaft, only wrapping one or two before letting go.  Mat made a small whine in the back of his throat, feeling instead of seeing all of this.  The thumb brushed against his tip before the nail lightly dragged down as the hand encircled and moved lower.  Mat let out another sound, louder before covering up his mouth.  His daughter was in the house, and he didn’t want her to hear anything.

A chuckle came from his lover, amused in tone, before the hand began to move up and down his half-hard dick.  It was slow, just like the teasing to his nipples.  Slow enough that Mat knew he might not be able to remain as quiet as he wanted.  His still waking body pushed up barely with the strokes, wanting to feel good but still not have enough energy to.

The hand stopped at the base of Mat’s cock, making him groan because he wasn’t close to cumming with such slow movements.  He could have probably grown soft really.  But then that changed when he felt lips press against the tip and soon a mouth around his length.

Mat moaned behind his hand, loud enough for the other to hear.  In response, a tongue pressed against the sensitive tip before it moved down as the mouth sunk lower.  It felt amazing to have that wet heat.  Mat felt himself getting harder, actually hard and wanting this.  His body went from tired to awake in that short time.

The mouth reached to were the hand was still around the base, before it lifted up and repeated the movements down.  It was slow, like the previous actions, but it wasn’t just teasing.  This had the intent of making him feel real good.

And real good did he felt.  Mat couldn’t stop his hips from pressing up, eager for that mouth.  He felt the heat burning hot in his lower stomach.  That tongue and mouth were doing wonders.  The blowjob continued for what could have been minutes or hours.  All Mat knew was that it felt so good pushing up into that wet heat.

Mat didn’t last far long after that.  The other dad was good at giving him head, even with just using his mouth.

The climax hit him like a slow moving hot tide.  It was warm and pleasant through his veins.  His hand had kept him from moaning out too loudly from it, though now once it was over, he removed it as he opened his eyes.

He saw the other dad pull his mouth off the once again soft cock, licking his lips with a grin.  There was a pleased look on his lover’s face.  Mat chuckled and reached out to pull him down on his chest, giving him a quick kiss to the forehead.

“Nice wake up there, baby,” he complimented the other, having enjoyed the soft morning blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
